


Bigger is Better

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Sometimes, size does matter.





	Bigger is Better

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_backtosmut/profile)[**hp_backtosmut**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_backtosmut/) fic written for [](http://stellahargrove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stellahargrove.livejournal.com/)**stellahargrove**  


* * *

“Bill, do you think I’m getting fat?” Harry scowled down at his belly.

“You’re pregnant.”

“Trust me, it’s not something I can forget. That wasn’t my question, though. Am I fat?”

“Yes, but you’re supposed to be, aren’t you?”

“I’m huge.”

“You’re not,” Bill said.

“Liar,” Harry accused. “I’m bloody enormous, and you think I’m fat.”

Bill looked up from his paperwork and arched a brow. “How long do they say these mood swings last?”

“Like I know?” Harry asked bitterly. “It’s not as if they’ve had this happen so often they’ve written books about it or anything. You’re the one that made me this way, so don’t even give me that look or complain about my moods.”

“So we’re back to blaming me then?” Bill muttered. “It’s all my fault, and you had nothing at all to do with it, of course. Despite it being you who went into the tomb before I had a chance to confirm that there weren’t any curses remaining. If I remember correctly, I told you to stay back at the tent because we had no idea what the tomb would contain. You’re the one who was so desperate for my cock that you crawled after me like a cock-hungry slut and begged me to fuck you right then and there.”

“ _You’re_ the curse breaker. Stupidly, I thought that meant that you, you know, broke curses,” Harry said. He rubbed his tummy, which seemed to have doubled in size in the last few weeks, and sighed. “If I’d had any idea that some Egyptian God thought he was being funny by creating this bloody curse, I definitely wouldn’t have fucked you. And it's not my fault you couldn't break it once it was there, now is it?”

“All this stress really isn’t good for the baby,” Bill pointed out quietly. “It’s been nearly seven months and it’s not going to go away, Harry. I thought you’d accepted it and were adjusting.”

“I feel like a freak,” Harry admitted. “Men aren’t supposed to be pregnant, and I don’t know how women handle it because it’s nearly as bad as facing Voldemort. My ankles are swelling, I’m getting fat, I swear that I’m developing breasts, and I’m horny all the fucking time. What if it turns me into a woman? I don’t want to be a woman!”

“Being horny all the fucking time is a feminine trait? You’re not going to become a woman,” Bill said, fighting a smile that made Harry narrow his eyes. “While the man having a baby thing is definitely unique, the healers have done tests and determined that your body is adjusting and that you’re healthy. Once it’s born, you’ll be back to normal and the curse will end. If you don’t believe me, I know you don’t doubt Hermione, and her research drew the same conclusion.”

“There is no normal after this, Bill,” Harry said. “We’re going to have a kid. There’s going to be some tiny little drooling baby who calls us Dad and has to be looked after all its life. This changes everything, and you know it.”

“We’ll deal.” Bill shrugged. “It’s not what we expected, but it’s going to be ours and no amount of whining is going to change that. Besides, I’m sort of looking forward to being a father, aren’t you? I like the notion of being called Dad.”

“I’m twenty-five and a pregnant man. Forgive me for feeling that I deserve the right to whine,” Harry mumbled. He rubbed his hand over his belly and smiled slightly. “I never thought about having a kid since I’m gay and not really sure I’d be a good parent. You'll be a natural, though, since you've learned so much from your family. I've never had any experience with babies, so I'm sort of scared. I guess we’ll figure it out, though."

“Yeah, we will. And, for the record, you’re not ugly fat,” Bill said. “Just pregnant, glowing fat.”

“Not helping,” Harry said. He looked up and pouted deliberately. “You’re supposed to offer to massage my feet or something. Hermione said that Charlie was always massaging her feet when she was pregnant with Liam.”

“I somehow doubt that’s all Charles was massaging.” Bill snorted and put his file down. He smirked. “I also don’t think that’s what you want, Harry. You can’t blame the pregnancy for you being a cock slut, you know? You’re whining because I’m trying to finish this report and not giving you enough attention.”

“Prove it.” Harry smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Bill stood up and walked over to Harry, leaning down to kiss him hard. He bit Harry’s bottom lip when he pulled back. “I happen to find you pretty fucking sexy when you’re all glowing and shit,” he murmured, moving his hand over the swell of Harry’s stomach. “Now why don’t you tell me what you want, and I might just let you have it.”

“I want you,” Harry said, fully aware of his smart arse ‘duh’ tone. He whimpered when Bill gripped his chin and tilted his head back against the chair. He looked up and licked his lips. “I want to suck your cock and then I want you to fuck me, please.”

“Good boy,” Bill murmured, dragging his thumb over Harry’s cheek before he released his chin. He stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair. “Have to remember not to be so rough.”

Harry watched the curtain of red fall and cover the faint scars on Bill’s face. He didn’t bother to remind Bill that he liked it rough, which was one of the reasons their relationship had developed, or that he could still be rough within limits without risk to the baby, the latter of which he learned in a too-much-information discussion with Hermione after she found out he had gotten himself cursed and pregnant. Instead, he leaned forward and unfastened Bill’s jeans. Bill was half hard already, and Harry could feel the warm flesh throbbing against his fingers.

Bill’s cock deserved an award. It was the primary reason that Harry had wanted Bill in the first place and certainly one of the main factors in them actually becoming an ‘us’ instead of keeping things casual. He’d been fucked by a variety of men over the years, but never found the perfect cock until that drunken night with Bill during Charlie and Hermione’s wedding reception. Bill’s cock was a couple of inches longer than any of Harry’s other lovers and it was wide enough that his jaw would ache almost as soon as he began, but it was worth it.

Harry did love cock; Bill’s accusation was accurate. He’d been searching for years trying to find the right cock to satisfy him, though, and no one else had ever hit just the right spot deep inside him. Now that he had found it, he had no intention of letting it go. Besides, he and Bill got along well and probably loved each other even if they didn’t discuss emotional stuff often. The curse had nearly ended things between them, mostly because Harry being pregnant had changed everything, but, despite his complaints, they had adjusted reasonably well, or as well as they could considering the circumstances.

He ran his tongue along the underside of Bill’s cock and then teasingly swirled the tip around the head. There wasn’t anything quite like sucking cock. Harry liked to be fucked and enjoyed being sucked, but that just didn’t compare to having Bill’s cock in his mouth. It was a powerful aphrodisiac and gave him far more control than most people seemed to realize, which just heightened his arousal. The only real benefit that Harry had noticed to the whole pregnancy thing was his seemingly constant arousal. If he was going to have to get cut open and become a father before he was really ready, he certainly planned to enjoy the horniness and sensitivity that he felt lately. He lazily moved his hand up and down as he began to suck. Bill’s fingers tangled in his hair and urged him forward, but Harry resisted. He took his time and enjoyed the feel of his tongue curling around the smooth head of Bill’s cock

With his free hand, he reached between Bill’s legs, scratching his fingernails along firm thighs before he reached Bill’s balls. He cupped the heavy sac and rolled it in his palm as he took more of Bill’s cock into his mouth. Bill thrust forward without warning and sent several inches of length into Harry’s mouth. He choked at the unexpected movement but soon adjusted and began to suck in earnest.

Bill hardened in his mouth, veins pulsing against Harry’s tongue as he licked, and he groaned when Harry lightly scraped his teeth along the upper curve of his cock. There was no way that Harry could take all of Bill’s cock in his mouth. He could barely even take it all in his arse after three years together and was often deliciously sore after a fuck. Fortunately, Bill didn’t seem to care. Harry moaned when he lapped at the pre-come that now coated the head and tightened his grip on Bill’s balls.

“Such a good cock sucker,” Bill murmured as he slowly rolled his hips forward and fucked Harry’s mouth. “I love to see your pretty little lips spread all around my cock. You look so good that way. Suck harder, you slut.”

Harry loved when Bill called him a slut and could hear the affection in their unusual term of endearment. There was very little about their relationship that was normal, and that suited him just fine. He hummed around Bill’s cock as he pulled back until just the head and a little more was in his mouth. His jaw was hurting and he also knew that Bill was more likely to come if he kept sucking that intensely. Since he wanted to get fucked, he pulled back and focused on wanking Bill.

It wasn’t long before Bill pushed him away. “Enough,” he said. “Stand up and bend over the chair. It’s time to fuck.”

Harry let Bill’s cock slip from his mouth and felt saliva drip down his chin. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and stood up. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, rarely did now since Egypt was so fucking hot and he kept getting fatter with pregnancy, so he just shoved his track pants down around his knees until they slid down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. His cock was hard and happily bobbed in front of him as he turned and gripped the back of his chair. He bent forward and spread his legs further apart, biting his lip in anticipation of feeling Bill’s cock spread him wide.

“Don’t turn around,” Bill said. “If you do, I’ll force you to watch me wank and won’t let you even taste my come.”

“Bill, that’s not fair,” Harry grumbled, but he didn’t turn around. Instead, he tightened his grip on the back of the chair and waited, listening to noises behind him and trying to figure out what Bill was doing. He received his first clue when he felt something wet against his arsehole. He bucked forward in surprise, and Bill slapped his arse hard.

“Don’t move,” he growled softly before he spread Harry’s arsecheeks and licked again.

Harry whined when he felt Bill’s tongue. He felt every teasing swipe as if they were electric shocks to his body. When Bill pushed his tongue inside, Harry squeezed the chair so tight that his fingers turned white. Bill fucked him with his tongue until Harry was panting, then slid two fingers covered with lubricant into him. He thrust the fingers in and out roughly, spreading Harry and getting him ready. He reached around with his free hand to grab Harry’s cock, stroking him a few times before he trailed sticky fingers over the swell of Harry’s belly.

“You ready for me, my slut?” he asked. Before Harry could answer, Bill crooked his fingers at the same time he bit Harry’s arsecheek.

Harry whimpered in pain and pleasure, too aroused to really answer the question with more than a needy moan. Fortunately, Bill understood him and pulled his fingers out of Harry’s arse. Harry wanted to look over his shoulder but he didn’t dare because Bill didn’t make idle threats. He’d learned that the hard way over the years. He waited, eyes forward, until he felt Bill’s hands on his hips, moving him away from the chair. He backed up as directed, surprised, wondering what was to come.

Bill sat in the chair and leaned back before he looked up at Harry. He reached down and gripped his cock. “Sit,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh fuck,” Harry cursed when he realized what Bill wanted. As he got bigger, they’d had to change some of their standard positions because he wasn’t that comfortable lying on his back and getting fucked right now. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d fucked this way, though, and he knew that his stomach would rub against Bill in this position, which aroused him more than he thought possible. The same thought must have occurred to Bill, too, because he ran his hand over Harry’s belly and licked his lips.

“Now,” Bill murmured roughly. He moved his legs closer together when Harry straddled him and watched intently as Harry lowered himself onto his cock.

It was too big for Harry to just push down and be done with it. Instead, he had to go slower and let his body adjust. He relaxed and put his hand on Bill’s shoulder for leverage before he spread his legs wider and started to sit. He felt the head of Bill’s cock, wet and sticky with saliva and pre-come, push against his arsehole. Bill leaned his head forward and licked Harry’s collarbone and nipples, scraping his teeth against them and biting lightly. They were unbelievably sensitive these days, and Harry gasped at the sensations that ran through him.

After a slight push, the head of Bill’s cock penetrated his arse. He moved up and down until he had the full length of him buried inside, then sat there and enjoyed the feeling of being completely full, running his fingers through Bill’s hair and over the scars on his face. His cock was caught between them, rubbing against Bill’s firm stomach whenever Harry shifted position.

“Ride me, Harry,” Bill said when he released the nipple he’d been tormenting. “I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Bill didn’t have to ask twice. Harry slowly rose before he thrust his body down, groaning as he was stretched wide and Bill’s cock went deep. Bill pushed him back, which changed the angle, and licked his belly, caressing it as Harry continued to move. When he’d had enough of that, Bill reached up and pulled Harry back down, kissing him hard as he arched up and began to meet Harry’s downward thrusts. Harry’s cock was caught between them, rubbing against their bellies as they fucked, and he pulled on Bill’s hair as he began to move faster.

Too soon, Harry felt the telltale signs of his approaching orgasm. The friction on his cock was fantastic, and he loved having Bill rub against his stomach. Bill gripped his hips tightly and pulled him down, fucking him harder and harder until Harry came with a soft gasp. His come splashed on their bellies, which made Bill growl softly and kiss him before his body stiffened. He grunted against Harry’s mouth before he came. He kept fucking Harry until he was spent, his body relaxing into the chair as he caressed Harry’s stomach again.

Harry reluctantly lifted up and let Bill’s cock slide out of him. He could feel come dripping from him and wiggled his arse, smiling contentedly as he settled back on Bill’s lap. His belly wasn’t as big as it would be in upcoming months, but it still prevented him from the chest to chest snuggling that he liked. Instead of sulking, he just shifted until he could lie against Bill and the chair in a comfortable position. After all, he didn’t want the baby to think he didn’t want it even if he hadn’t planned on being in this situation. No kid of his would ever feel unwanted. He just knew that whining got him great sex and wasn’t above using that knowledge to his advantage.

Bill went back to rubbing Harry’s belly. “Do you think the kid knows what we’re doing?” he asked after they sat there for a few minutes.

“I dunno,” Harry said. “I doubt it. Too busy getting bigger and making me fat.”

“You’re not fat,” Bill said, rolling his eyes and smacking Harry lightly on the arse. “Quit saying that or the kid’ll get some kind of complex.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry muttered, grinning as he raised his legs and wiggled his feet. “My feet already hurt and I’ve got like two more months of this.”

“Forget it,” Bill said. “I’m not rubbing your feet, so don’t even think you’re going to whine your way into a foot massage.”

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Harry denied. He poked at his stomach curiously and glanced at Bill out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled and started plotting, confident that he’d have a foot massage by the end of the night.

End


End file.
